


混乱关系

by wwaka



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaka/pseuds/wwaka
Summary: 从阿邦站街开始的故事，想到哪写到哪，爽文向，还挺甜
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

这是Damon Albarn第一次做这种事情。

他捏了捏身上的白色吊带裙裙角，头顶上的褐色波浪假发和脸上的浓妆让他很不舒服，而且他不习惯穿高跟鞋，只能倚靠在路灯柱子，在幽暗昏黄的灯光下看着是风情万种，实际上只有他自己知道这是为了自己不要轻易摔倒。

吸了口烟，在熟悉的吞云吐雾中Damon开始走神了。他在想他的的最好的朋友，那个一个星期前在他租住的公寓里和他大吵一架然后摔门而出的喜欢戴眼镜的害羞男孩Graham Coxon。Graham 平时真的很甜蜜，特别是在他微醺的时候，他会主动向Damon索吻，会大声说一些他在酒醒以后绝对说不出口的甜言蜜语，会不停向Damon表白，说什么“你是我在这个世界上最好的朋友，最重要的人”，甚至是“我爱你”。

“呵，我爱你”Damon低下头，看着自己剃光了腿毛的小腿，Graham再爱他也架不住酒精的诱惑，当他摄入过量以后，他就会变成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。倒不是说Graham会“家暴”（Damon心想他竟然用了这个词）他，Graham 会看一切都不顺眼，开始破口大骂，作为一个弄词造句的高手，他有一种用语言杀死对方的能力，但清醒以后，他又会羞愧地为自己醉酒时的恶行道歉。这样的Graham让Damon怀疑他喝酒以后说的每一句话，包括那些令人脸红的情话，是不是只是酒精的作用，实际上他并不是真的是那个意思。

“小姐口一次射你嘴里多少钱？”一个沙哑的男声打断了Damon的思绪。

“100磅。”Damon 连一个眼神都没有给那个男人，继续盯着对面的路灯放空大脑。

Damon 低沉的声音显然暴露了他并非小姐的事实，那个男人一听就骂骂咧咧地走了，说什么“变态，娘炮”，Damon没有听清，也并不在乎，他需要这样的伪装，人们惊诧于男扮女装，便不容易发现其实他是当前红到发紫的摇滚乐队模糊的主唱，他可不想他这副样子被放到小报上。

Damon没想那么多，他觉得扮女装可以让他不被小报跟踪有片刻的隐私时间，他还想在性事上放纵一把，高潮那一刻的愉悦巅峰似乎可以让他忘记很多事情，乐队的，媒体的，粉丝的，还有…Graham。

“哒，哒，哒…”是高跟鞋由远及近的声音，Damon愣了一下，他没想到他这个样子竟然还能吸引到女人。

回过头，原来是一对男女搂搂抱抱缠得难解难分，那个高跟鞋很明显是那个女的。他们走近了还能听到他们亲热时发出的黏腻声音。

这两个人很明显都喝醉了，走得晃晃悠悠的，Damon对他们不感兴趣，收回目光继续发呆。


	2. 混乱关系（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是谁买了阿邦的一夜呢？

Liam Gallagher今天很高兴，在今晚的派对所有人都表示他们很喜欢绿洲的音乐，认为他们的音乐甚至比今年最火的模糊还要棒。一高兴他就喝多了，他的哥哥诺有缸也不管他，因为很明显他也一头扎进酒精里醒不过来。现在的他正搂着一个自称是他粉丝的金发女人向一个街区外的家走去，这个女人样子不算特别好，但是有他喜欢的大胸，而且嘴还很甜。Liam觉得美好的派对夜晚应该以和派对上的火热女郎的缠绵作结，直到他注意到那个在路灯下站街的女人。

Liam作为一个正常男人，即使他喝得酩酊大醉也很难不注意到路灯旁边站着这么一个绝色佳人，他改变了主意，美好的派对夜晚应该以和回家路上偶遇的美人缠绵至死作结。他放开怀里的女人，晃悠悠地从口袋里掏出他所有的现金，塞到那个女人的怀里，挥挥手示意那个女人离开，然后就摇摇晃晃地走着他往日那神气的不可一世的步伐向那个站街女走去，像是鸭子走路，只显笨拙还带着些可爱。

“吁—”他企图吹口哨引起美女的注意，但他太醉了，变成一阵虚虚的气声。美人显然注意到了他，脸上满是惊讶的表情，走近了看Liam才发现原来美人原来化着大浓妆，再加上他醉得头晕眼花的，根本看不清她的五官，但是Liam Gallagher记得刚刚的惊鸿一瞥，只是那么远远看着就觉得是遗世独立的绝世佳人，仿佛不应存在于这世上一般，虽然看不清，但是是美人无疑，远胜刚刚那个在他怀里的大胸女。

Liam低头，想要仔细打量美人的身材，只见美人身着白色及膝吊带裙，下方是纤细的脚踝和小腿，美人腰不算细，还没胯，向上看，竟是平胸，隐约可见的沟壑中竟还杂夹着金色胸毛。若是往日，这般女人Liam定是敬而远之，但今日在酒精的作用下，袒露着的细绒胸毛竟然他感觉到一丝性感。

Liam甩了甩头，想让自己清醒点。他决定今天要换个口味，尝尝这个平胸美人的滋味。

“我给你1000磅跟我回家吧！”Liam想凑近美人的脸，但因为没有美人高只能仰头看着。

美人摇了摇头，向旁边移了移，似乎不喜他的靠近。

Liam有点火了，今晚的他被吹捧惯了，撞了这么个软钉子让他皱起了眉头。

“知道我是谁吗，我是绿洲主唱Liam Gallagher！”说完这句话，他一把按下美人的脖子，决意给她一个法式香吻让他感受下他情事方面魅力。

美人的唇很软，她涂的口红还有他喜欢的橘子的味道，他开始吮吸着，甚至伸出舌头，想要舔干净美人的口红，然后敲开牙关一品香泽。

美人一开始是僵硬的，一动不动任由他舔，当他试图舌头碰到她的牙齿时，她开始浑身发抖，用手一把抓住Liam按在她脖子上的手，并开始狠狠地咬他的嘴唇，想要把他推开。

Liam Gallagher当然不依，他自己性格本身就是吃软不吃硬的，如此泼辣的美人更是激起了他的征服欲，他另一只手伸向美人的胸，开始轻轻揉捏起来。

美人一僵，牙关放松，他乘机向前，本想卷携着美人的香软小舌一同嬉戏，没想到美人竟有着比他还大的舌头！他见此计不通，又生一计，他开始轻轻扫过美人上颚边缘，他知道人的那里及其敏感，果不其然，美人嘤叮一声，身子软了下来。

Liam正得意着，没想到美人突然带着她的大舌头开始疯狂地搅动着他的舌头，甚至开始向他那边进攻！美人吻技极好，吻得他七荤八素，他的小兄弟也渐渐抬头了。

不知过了多久，美人松开了他，他低声喘着气，入目即是美人吻得红肿的香唇，他知道这会儿美人已经答应他了，便急不可耐地带着抓住美人的手腕，带着她往家里走去。

一进门，连灯都来不及开，美人便猴急地吻住他。当他们跌跌撞撞地将要在他的大床时他已经全身脱光了，而美人也只剩一条内裤没脱。正当他打算跪下，为美人效劳脱下她的内裤，亲吻她的私处，品尝她的爱液为这场性事助兴时，美人突然一把把他推倒在床上，他整个人趴在羽绒被上，向美人展示着他挺翘的屁股和幽深的。Liam Gallagher为美人的主动和巨大力气吃惊，原来美人喜欢女上呀。就在他笑着想要跟美人表示他也很喜欢女人主动的时候，他感觉到有个东西正抵在他的屁眼，下一秒，便是从屁眼传来的撕裂的疼痛。

好大！这是Liam Gallagher的第一反应，比他哥哥Noel的还要大！但接着他就反应过来了，这是个男人！原来美人竟是个异装癖基佬！他想挣扎着起身，但是美人似乎有无尽的力气，把他钉死在了这张柔软的大床上，他根本没有办法翻过身去。

美人开始抽动起他的巨物，向他的直肠深处探去，没有事前的扩张放松和润滑任何，Liam在巨物的进出中没有感觉到任何的快感，只有疼痛，他担心自己会不会流血了，不然怎么会那么痛。

“啊！”Liam大叫出声，美人一插到底了，接着是快速的前后抽动。Liam庆幸自己已经不是第一次了，Noel在床上也喜欢这样粗暴的干他，他知道应该怎么样迎合对方能让自己好受点。

突然在那巨物后退又在向前的一霎那，顶到了一个地方，Liam嗯哼一声，原本激烈的挣扎暂停了。美人也发现了Liam的变化，知道那个便是他的敏感点，便开始改变策略，专攻那道软肉。

破碎的呻吟声开始渐渐从Liam嘴里冒出，即使他想要强忍不出声，也很难违背身体的本能。快感逐渐在体内累积，他甚至忍不住主动将屁股向后探去，想要美人更快更激烈地撞击那个地方。美人也没有只顾自己爽，他弯下腰，手摸到莉娅的阴茎，为他前后撸动。

几分钟后，一阵吸气声响起，是Liam到了，他可以感觉到自己趴着的被褥被他射湿了，可是美人并不愿意就此放过他，见Liam爽了，开始大开大合的按自己的频率抽动起来。

等他恢复了意识的时候已经是第二天了，醒来床上只有他一个人，而他的卧室四处都是他们昨晚缠绵的痕迹。莉娅扶着宿醉后想要爆炸的脑袋，拼命想要回想起昨晚的那个人到底是谁，可惜一无所获。


	3. 混乱关系（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的过渡章

Damon坐在床边，餍足地伸了伸懒腰，看着在床上因过度疲倦而沉睡的Liam，有点后悔昨晚自己的一时冲动。

昨晚当那个男人走近问价格的时候，他才发现原来那个人是绿洲的Liam Gallagher，他有些害怕Liam会认出他来，毕竟自那天他在全英音乐奖上的那席话，已经让两个乐队开始水火不容了，若是Liam 跑去告诉小报，那第二天的头条肯定是“模糊主唱Damon Albarn深夜着女装站街！”没想到的是Liam竟然没认出他，还想买他一夜。一开始Liam Gallagher亲过来的时候Damon是抗拒的，但是当他看到之前Liam Gallagher搂着的那个女的在呆呆地看着他们的时候，他想，如果Graham知道他和别的人睡了会不会吃醋呢？

接着他就顺水推舟了，只不过他喜欢做0，只能委屈Liam了，不过后来当Damon感受到Liam并不紧致的后穴时，他因为自己可能强上了一个直男的愧疚感消失了，也开始毫无顾忌地完全照着自己的心意干Liam。

Damon收起思绪，穿上衣服，明天下午还有nme的拍摄和采访，他得先回家洗个澡补眠才行。

第二天的拍摄很顺利，就是工作人员有点担心他的黑眼圈，怕拍出来效果不好，Damon不在乎这些，他知道自己很漂亮，一点黑眼圈并不会改变这个事实。

工作结束以后，Damon决定去Graham家看看，然后再约他一起去club玩，他知道Graham这个小猫咪虽然容易炸毛，但是当Damon主动向自己亲近示好时，他还是会一边翻着白眼嫌弃一边喜滋滋地接受。

可是当他站在Graham家门口，看到门侧欣喜地笑出整齐白牙的Graham时，他不知道，眼前的这个人已经不再是他熟识的竹马了。


	4. 混乱关系（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham登场

Graham醒来的时候感觉到了久违而熟悉的宿醉后的疼痛。“怎么回事?”Graham心想，“我记得明明昨晚我没有喝酒早早睡了啊。”他睁开双眼，没有看到每日准时照进他房间窗户的洛杉矶的大太阳，环顾四周，即使没有戴眼镜他也可以分辨出这根本就不是他昨天晚上睡觉时的卧室，而且这个房间很像是他之前在伦敦的时候租住的一个公寓。

“这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”Graham嘟囔着，翻身下床，顺利地从房间的一个杂乱的桌子上找到了他的眼镜，“难道我是在做梦吗，梦到自己回到了90年代？”他打了个哈欠，揉了揉自己头上的乱毛，走进卫生间，准备洗漱。

“嗯，应该是在做梦，连脸都变年轻了”Graham看着镜中的自己想，20多岁的他眼下没有那一道道细纹，眼袋也没有50岁的他严重，不过其他倒没有很大的变化，这是一个熟悉又陌生的自己，Graham在心里下了结论。

草草洗漱一把，他拿起架子上的剃须刀，开始给自己剃须。“啊”Graham低呼一声，下巴不小心划伤了，皮肤表面的泡泡让伤口辣辣地疼，Graham连忙冲干净脸，扯下纸巾止血。

“为什么这么痛我还没有醒？我真的是在做梦吗？”Graham按着伤口，感到奇怪，但不是梦的可能性也太低了，Graham转头就把怀疑抛诸脑后。煮好咖啡，这个时候的他还有没有家庭录音室，他就随便拿了把吉他，坐在客厅打开电视，开始一边看电视一边随便乱弹点什么。很快，Graham就被电视里播的一部电影吸引了，他放下吉他，决定先好好看完这部电影再说。

“为什么我会在梦里看一部我从来没有看过的电影，这个梦好奇怪，还是说我在哪里看过但是我不记得了，大脑真是一个神奇的东西，不过我竟然能一直意识到自己在做梦却没有醒来真的是一件很稀罕的事，还是说其实我没有做梦我真的回到了九十年代，还是说有个小精灵把我拉进梦里和我聊天以后施错了魔法把我的灵魂送回了九十年代的身体里，那九十年代的我又去哪里了…… ”Graham总是很难控制自己的胡思乱想，特别是在这么一个诡异的似梦非梦的情况，他的小脑袋瓜就更加不听话了。

“咚咚咚”一阵急促的敲门声传来，把Graham从自己的胡思乱想里拉了回来，他站起身赶紧跑去开门。

“Graham，你在家吗，是我，Damon！”Damon低沉的声音隔着大门传来。

“我当然知道是你，你的声音我听了四十年了还能不知道吗？”Graham心里美滋滋地想着，嘴上的笑容收也收不住，自从他搬去洛杉矶以后两个人就很少见面了，再加上Damon总是很忙，他总是有很多项目要做，能在梦里见见他真的很不错，而且还是那个不仅帅气还很漂亮性感的年轻Damon，看来这是个美梦呢！

一打开门，看着那张迷人的年轻脸庞，Graham控制不住自己冲上去一把抱住对方，高兴地说：“Damo，我好想你！”，说完他意识到自己的表达似乎过于热情了，有些不好意思地转过身低着头，搂着Damon的腰，感受着Damon有些讶异而惊喜的视线，和他一起进屋。

“你先坐，想喝咖啡还是茶？”

“咖啡，谢谢。”

在他把咖啡端给Damon以后，Damon就开始夸夸其谈他最近的一些趣事，发表他对英国流行音乐和某些音乐家的看法，比如他们的死对头绿洲等很多可以说是没有任何营养的言论。Graham能感觉到自己正全神贯注地看着好像在发光的Damon说话，他觉得自己有些沉溺了，尤其是那个又翘又小巧的鼻子，为什么Damon的鼻子能生得那么好，而他的却是笨重的大鼻子。这时候，他感觉这一切似乎真的是梦，时间流逝的速度突然变得很慢，他感觉他那双近视眼好像变成了放大镜，Damon的一颦一笑都被他在脑海里放大变慢，明明他感觉自己好像只是看了Damon一眼，却好像在这一眼里他和Damon的甜蜜的过去，紧张的现在还有那个有些苦涩但最终苦尽甘来未来在他的脑海里依次粉墨登场，等他反应过来，看到Damon向自己挥手，叫着自己的名字“Graham，你在发呆吗，你有在听我说话吗？”，又好像刚刚的一切不过是一瞬间发生的事情而已。

“你刚刚一直盯着我干嘛？叫你也不理。”Damon奇怪地问

“很久没有看到这样的你了，觉得很开心。”Graham说。似乎梦境真的能让人变得坦率直白，还是说是年龄的增长阅历的丰富让自己不再羞于表达自己内心的情感了。

Damon没有接腔，他惊讶地望着Graham，很明显是对清醒的Graham能说出这样的话感到很意外。

意识到自己是在梦里，Graham大胆了很多，他无视Damon的惊讶，继续说下去：“你知道，Damon，有时候我对你表现得像个混蛋一样，当然有时候你对我也很糟糕，我想对你说声对不起。”为我那时候的酗酒不负责任地离队伤害你的感情，“我知道我有时候太敏感了，脾气也不好，这很糟糕，我只有一个请求，可以请你永远不要抛弃我吗，我可能没有告诉过你，那时候我真的很伤心……”说着说着Graham开始语无伦次了，他哭了出来，小声地啜泣着，他仿佛又回到了那天，他们的经纪人跟他说让他最好先不要到录音室去的时候，他知道他被抛弃了。

“你今天怎么了，奇奇怪怪的，一直盯着我，还一直笑，又说些这么奇怪的话。”Damon走过来坐在Graham身旁，将他搂入怀里，轻拍他的背安抚道，“我怎么可能抛弃你呢，你是我最好的朋友啊，我会永远爱你，你还是我音乐上的好搭档，我怀疑我离了你根本就不可能创作出好的音乐了。”

“不会的，其实Damon你根本不需要我。”Graham闷闷地说着，他抬起头，含着泪光的大眼睛一动不动地看着眼前这个年轻的漂亮男孩。他似乎是受到了Damon美貌的蛊惑，抑或是想证明什么，留住什么，总之，梦境让他变得大胆，不再羞涩，他开始慢慢地，慢慢地靠近Damon，轻轻地，带着试探意味地，吻上了Damon的唇。

这个吻跟以往他们开玩笑的，闹着玩的亲吻甚至是那次舌吻都不一样，这个吻可以说是他们之间最轻的吻了，仅仅是唇贴着唇，但他觉得也是他们之间最沉重的吻，因为它饱含着他在清醒时，在现实中，不敢轻易求证展现的，他对Damon的情意，也只有在这里，在他自己的梦境里，他才敢向这个由自己的大脑捏造的年轻假Damon诉说，并试探他对自己的感情。

Damon一动不动地任他贴着他的唇，等他松开以后，他对Graham这一举动的震撼在他那蓝色大眼睛里展露无遗，Damon也感觉到了这个吻与以往的不同。他们就这样望着对方，静静地，突然，Damon开口问他：“你没醉对吗Gra，你知道这意味着什么吧。”Graham点了点头，下一秒，Damon就吻了上来，和刚才的不同，这个吻，凶狠，霸道，带着吞噬一切的欲望，Damon把舌头伸进了Graham嘴里，Graham主动应和着他，他们彼此纠缠着，就像是一对小鱼在珊瑚丛里追逐嬉戏。良久，他们松开彼此，微喘着气，Damon的吻开始细碎地落在他的脖子上，间杂着舔吸和轻吻。他们为彼此脱去上衣和裤子，只着内裤。

“你家里有避孕套吗？”

“应该有的，在楼上我的卧室里。”

“那我们上去拿吧。”

到了卧室，Graham好一阵翻找，都没有找到。“草！这什么破梦，连个安全套都没有 !”Graham小声嘟囔着。

“你刚刚说什么，Graham？”

“没，没什么，我是说，我好像没有安全套了。你等一下，我去街角的超市去买。”

Damon点了点头，Graham急急忙忙地从他的衣柜里拿了件上衣和裤子穿上，蹬上鞋子，急匆匆地出了门，这是他少有的一次这么不讲究地出门呢，不过还挺开心的。

站在货架前，Graham有些犯难，他不知道Damon的size具体应该买多大号的，也不知道他习惯用哪个品牌，算了，他抓了几盒比较大号的喜欢用的型号和口味，然后又买了些润滑油，结账的时候他有些不好意思，因为那个收银员很明显认出了他。好啦，现在那个人知道模糊的吉他手Graham Coxon有一场酣畅淋漓的性事在等着他。

他飞奔回家，希望Damon不要等急了才好。

等他走进卧室时，看到Damon穿着他的衣服，正在擦头发

“emmm，你知道，其实我来你家之前就洗了澡了，不过我觉得还是再洗一次比较好。”

“我知道，我也去洗个澡好了”Graham把袋子放在桌子上，“这是我刚刚买回来的，不知道你的号还有口味我就都买了些。”他能看出Damon在强装镇定，事实上他也是，如果被别人知道大概会觉得好笑，最负盛名的blur的两个成员竟然会因为上床而紧张！

洗澡时人的精神会得到放松，Graham又开始胡思乱想了，他开始觉得不好意思，自己在现实中可是一个50岁的老男人，还有妻子和两个女儿，竟然在梦里肖想着自己最好的朋友，想和他上床，想着想着他觉得脸有些烫，不过接着他又自我安慰，这种事情在梦里想下纾解了总好过让它发生在现实中，嗯嗯，没错，就当这是个春梦好了，嘿嘿。

等他出来的时候，Damon只穿着一条短裤坐在他的床上，在看一本放在床头旁的书。

“额，我是看到这本书还挺好看，嗯，是这样。” Damon的声音听起来很温柔，如果不是他语无伦次的话根本看不出他的紧张。

“是吗？”太糗了，相比之下他变尖的声音一下子就暴露了他很紧张的事实，为什么Damon总是能够这么自信显得胸有成竹的样子，这不公平，他有些不满地想着。

Graham走过去坐到床上，Damon把书放到一旁，他们彼此对视着，Damon轻轻地吻上Graham的唇，接着加重了他的吻，很快Graham就躺在了床上，他感觉到Damon在从上到下，从他的胸口，到肚脐，到人鱼线，最后是他的阴茎，一一献上自己的吻，像是野兽在自己的地盘上做标记一样。接着他又回到自己胸前的两朵茱萸，伸出舌尖围绕着期中一朵轻轻画圈，接着是轻轻地舔咬和吸。他开始随着Damon的动作呻吟起来。Damon抬起头笑道“Gra你的乳头太敏感了。”Graham涨红了脸，咬住下唇否认：“没有这回事，是你技术太好了，这是在多少个女人身上锻炼出来的呀！”他注意到Damon身上的印子了，以为这是Damon昨天和别的女人上床以后对方留下的痕迹，但说完他又不好意思了，这话里的醋味太明显了。

Damon没说话，继续集中攻击Graham的乳头。随后，他一路向下，吻到Graham的阴茎上，Graham知道自己已经勃起了。Damon盯着他的阴茎，吹了声口哨，“我没想到勃起状态的你这么英勇。不过Gra，你知道，我从来没有给别人口交过，所以如果我弄得不舒服你就说出来。”

Graham点了点头，为自己成为Damon第一个服务对象感到窃喜。

Damon先是从侧面将Graham的阴茎全部舔湿，然后含住Graham的两个睾丸，轻轻地吮吸着，接着含住龟头和阴茎前段，舌头舔弄着马眼，吸吮着，同时右手也不忘照顾被遗落在外的剩余部分，前后撸动。Graham低头看着Damon，被眼前的画面刺激，开始抓着Damon的头发前后挺动，冲刺了几十次后，他射在了Damon嘴里。Damon吞下了一部分精液，吻住Graham，和他一起分享他嘴里剩下的。

一个翻身，Graham把Damon压在了下面。“Gra ?”“让我也来亲吻你的身体。”他吻到了属于自己的香水味，他很高兴Damon洗完澡用了他的香水了，这给他一种两人亲密无间的感觉。他如法炮制的吻Damon全身，特别是那些有印子的地方，他着重吸咬，他要用自己的痕迹盖过之前那个像他一样在Damon身上撒野的人的。

Graham转过身去，跪趴背对着Damon。他能感觉到Damon开始一个手指接着加一个手指慢慢地给自己的肛门做扩张，等加到第三个手指的时候Damon开始用力按摩一个地方，他一按，Graham就开始呻吟了起来。接着他感觉到Damon在着重攻击那个地方几分钟后，Graham又泄了。

Damon抽出手指，去洗手间洗了手，回来的时候他已经戴上安全套了，他感觉到Damon抓住了自己的臀部，然后下一瞬，他巨大的阴茎就进入了自己的体内，他感觉到Damon并没有立刻抽动，似乎是在等自己适应，Graham努力放松自己的肛门，即使有了前面的扩张和润滑，第一次的他依然很痛，疼痛让他的肌肉控制不住紧张，想要将体内的异物挤出去。

“轻点Graham，你要挤痛我了。”

“对不起。”

Damon开始缓慢的抽动，慢慢地，疼痛开始被一种愉悦的快感取代，他开始叫道“Damon，再快点，快点！”Damon加快了速度，用力撞击，房间里回响着他们身体的撞击声，喘息声，呻吟声。

这是Graham做过最真实，也是最快乐的梦。


	5. 情人节大三角

情人节快到了，Alex决定大学第一年的情人节要跟他最好的朋友Graham过。

他走下楼，远远地就听到Graham的吉他声，推开Graham那扇从不上锁的宿舍门，走进去时看见Graham正好停下来抬头看他，手里抱着吉他，坐在单人沙发上，Graham扶了扶眼镜，声音里有一丝不耐烦，问道：“干嘛？”

Alex走过去，坐到Graham的床上，说：“没什么，就想问你下周六晚有没有空我们一起去史密斯俱乐部玩吧！”

Graham挠了挠头上有些乱糟糟的头发，又再次扶了扶眼镜，含糊不清地嘟囔道：“下周六，好啊，我没什么事...”单身的Graham对于情人节并没怎么留意，他并不知道下周六是特殊的日子，这显然跟经常被女孩们包围的Alex不同。

到了周六下午，Alex刚从前一夜的宿醉中醒来，起床，洗漱，吃下午茶，一系列事情做完以后，他穿上了他曾经被时尚达人Graham称赞过的搭配，看着镜子里的自己满脸洋溢的笑意，他知道自己对今晚的约会迫不及待了。

他走下楼，发现Graham已经不在了，“他应该自己提前去那边玩了吧。”Alex心里想道，“那我得快点过去不要让他等久了才好。”他快步走向地铁，坐上通往俱乐部的地铁线路，出地铁时正好看到一个正在卖花的小女孩，他决定从她手里买下一把玫瑰，“毕竟是情人节，总要买点花应应景吧！”他心里想道。

他手里拿着玫瑰，快速走到俱乐部，他进来时大家都看了他一眼，因为他手里的玫瑰花，还有人吹起了口哨起哄，Alex突然有些不好意思，或许玫瑰还是太夸张了。

但最终这个夜晚并不美好。Alex在那家俱乐部等到了九点多，喝到自己都微熏了，也不见Graham出现。一开始Alex还在想Graham是不是被什么事耽搁了，后来他又想是不是他忘了这次约会，到最后他开始担心Graham是不是出什么事了是不是需要他的帮助，想到这他抓起摆在桌上的玫瑰花，开始往宿舍赶回去。

快走到楼下时，他远远看到Graham的房间灯亮着，他放心了下来，放慢了步速，悠闲地往楼上走去。他早就应该想到的，Graham这个小迷糊没有他的提醒肯定会忘记的，他吹着轻松的口哨，走到Graham宿舍那个锁坏掉的宿舍门前。

走近了，他听到了几丝微弱的喘息声隔着门缝传过来，“难道graham带女孩回来过夜了？”，他把门推开些许，透过稍大的门缝，他看到了床上两个交缠的身影—是两个男孩，其中一个是Graham，他被一个金黄头发的男孩压在身下，从侧脸来看，似乎是他见过几面的Graham的一个好朋友—Damon，那个他常常从Graham口中听到的魅力四射的男孩。

Alex把门悄悄地掩上，走下楼，他把手里的那把玫瑰花随意地仍在宿舍门旁，倚在门旁，点了一根烟，抽了起来。他早该想到的，毕竟平时谈到Damon的Graham语气中时不时透露出来的愉悦，Graham肯定很喜欢他。Alex感到一丝嫉妒，因为那个叫Damon的男孩做了他一直想对Graham做的事，但他同时又为Graham和Damon感到高兴，因为他们两人之间别人插不进去的特殊关系，因为他们对彼此的爱，因为他们现在在幸福地结合。

Alex带着这样复杂的心绪在楼下一直站到Graham房间的灯熄灭，才回到楼上自己的房间，最后只剩下在稀稀拉拉地雨水下不再鲜艳的耷拉着的那簇玫瑰花和朦胧的一地月光。


End file.
